Various improvements in repairing damage to elbow joints have been made over the years, some of the major advances involving endoscopic techniques and arthroscopic procedures. Arthroscopic surgery is particularly useful in excising or repairing damaged elbow cartilage.
Ligament repairs in mammals, particularly canine repairs, are becoming increasingly important. In the United States alone, the number of canine surgeries per year is estimated to be between about 50,000 to about 100,000.
An improved canine elbow reconstruction technique is needed which provides increased fixation strength and optimal tension of the repair.